Tsunami Guardian
by hooded-wanderer
Summary: This one shot is about a war that has been going on for ages on two islands, and how a young women named Grace tries to stop the war by summoning Kyogre.


Tsunami Guardian

Everything never gotten well on the deep seas of Hoenn's land, two islands of the northern tip of the ocean, battled high and low on the once peaceful sea, water pokemon loose their lives when they are in contact with fast arrows, shooting cannonballs, and fallen swords from the dead warriors. Pokemon's that are on land also loose their lives from the aggressive battles they had to endure to get the orb for one island, while protecting it for the other. This war is about the islands of Nuvando, and Dyinka. When Emperor Tyan, the emperor of Dyinka wanted to rule the seas by stealing the blue orb that resides on Nuvando, the Nuvando emperor, Emperor Rukias, ordered his army to protect the army, and the blue orb from Tyan's power lusted hands, and a dangerous fate that will happen to the sea, and the water pokemon who live in it if the orb falls into dark hands.

The war had been kept on for two years, a lot of soldiers had died in the commands of their emperors and in battle, and a lot of pokemon killed in their underwater homes by weapons piercing through the waters and plunging into the pokemon's heart. Blood was the only thing that swept the crimson sea, and sword clashing, cannon fires, and cries of dying were the only thing that Island natives could hear. It was hell on water. Everybody was suffering, their loved ones, their pokemon were being killed. The island's top pokemon trainers were helping Rukias defend the palace and the orb from Tyan's army, but after 3 years of struggling, the Dyinka army breached Nuvando's defences. The emperor of Nuvando couldn't let Tyan take the orb and control Kyogre. So one day, the war had taken a different turn.

A young seventeen year old girl, with long golden yellow hair, ocean blue eyes that reflect the sea that it once was, and a white robe that only reached down to her knees, ran through the palace that had collapsed blue walls, broken paintings of the pokemon an humans, and torches that no longer light a blaze. She kept running down the walkway, calling with a sad tone "Emperor Rukias, where are you Rukias. I have terrible news." She obviously looked worried; she clasped her hands together like a Clampearl's lips, and held it to her chest. "Please Rukias, tell me where you are. Something bad has happened."

"Ugh… I'm right here… Grace." The voice sounded faint, and it was very weak.

"Rukias," The woman named Grace called again, this time even more worried. "Where are you?"

"Right… Here." Rukias wailed from a few feet away, he then moan in scorching pain. Grace followed the moans to a collapsed 15 foot pillar that's wrapped around from top to bottom in light green drapes. The moan got louder from behind the heavy pillar. Grace looked down, and gasped out of pure horror. Behind the pillar was a muscular tanned man with a dark red cape, a crown covered in beautiful rose pedals, and a robe that had gold, and jewellery covering the edging, and the sleeves of the robe. He had no hair, and deep yellow eyes that was like looking at the autumn leaves. The trapped man looked up at Grace, and gave off a weak grin. "It's great… To see you Grace." The tone in his voice was a sign he was in complete pain.

"Rukias, it's terrible. The enemies have breached the island, our soldiers and the fighting pokemon are dying from the onslaught of the Dyinka army, and Emperor Tyan is at the village, forcing our people to tell him where the orb is, and…" Grace couldn't finish her sentence, because Rukias moaned in pain yet again. Grace couldn't understand, she thought that it looked like the emperor had missed death from the fallen pillar, and he was fine. But he was far away from being fine. As Grace looked down further the emperor's body, she made a horrifying discovery. Rukia's legs are pinned down underneath the pillar, the blood circulation to his legs are being forcefully cut off by 4 tonnes of concrete and stone. "Emperor, your trapped, let me help you get free before you lose your legs."

Since Grace didn't have any pokemon with her, she had to lift the heavy pillar all by herself. She knows that she has nowhere close the strength she needed to lift the pillar, but she kept trying, to save her emperor. Then the emperor pushed her back saying weakly, "Don't waste your strength Grace… I'm done for, you can't save me. Go… Run, get to the orb before Tyan does, call for Kyogre, and save the islands before this war destroys life on Nuvando and Dyinka."

"I won't," Grace told the emperor, refusing his command. "I won't leave you Rukias!!!" She kept lifting with all her strength, but all of that strength was no luck. The pillar was stuck on top of Rukiases legs like super glue.

"You have to," Rukias yelled at the young woman. "If you don't, Tyan will kill both you and I once he finds out the orb am in the Sea tap cavern that's behind the palace!!! It's the only way for you to become emperor of the two islands so that there can be peace between our island and Dyinka." He then yelled out. "Crawdaunt, Vaporeon!!! Come here!!!"

Walking out of a room that had the doorway slightly covered by red silk curtains were two strange creatures. One was a large lobster like pokemon, with four legs, two small legs are in front of the rear legs, and has sharp claws halfway up it's body. It has two blue chevrons below the mouth and has a five pointed star on its forehead. While the other was a cat like creature covered in gills, with fin like ears, a fin on the top of its head, a web like collar on its neck, a mermaid like tail, and smooth turquoise scaly skin. Vaporeon and Crawdaunt walked over to the emperor, and stand guard in the hallway that Grace came through. Vaporeon made a hissing sound of a cat, while Crawdaunt tapped his legs in the ground with fierce.

"Emperor, you can't… You can't die." Grace had tears that ram down her face. She then had an idea "Why can't you use Crawdaunt to smash the concrete pillar that's pinning you down?"

"Grace… I won't do that." Rukias smiled. "I need to distract Tyan for you to awaken Kyogre… If I go with you, Tyan will follow us, and by the time we reach the orb, he will kill us."

Grace just kept shaking her head in disbelief, she didn't want to believe that Rukias will die, she just kept thinking solutions that could save Rukias, and can get them to the orb before Tyan reaches Sea Tap cavern, but it was no use. She couldn't think of anything. "There has to be a way of saving you. There has to be."

"Grace. Listen… You have to go, please Grace." Rukias begged for Grace to go to the Sea Tap cavern. "Save the islands, save the villagers and save the pokemon. Do it for the villagers who want the war to end, do it for the pokemon who can't stand the sight of their loved ones being killed. But also do it… For me," Rukias did a three finger taunt to bring Grace closer. Grace leaned closer to Rukias, and then, Rukias kissed Grace on the lips. Grace didn't know what to think of it. It was so sudden, yet it gotten rid of all the stress that was in her mind and heart. Grace moved back, and Rukias told her. "Just remember, even though I'm gone, I'll always be in your heart." Rukias gave her one last kiss. "Now go, we'll defend this passage against Tyan's pokemon. Go!!!"

Grace finally followed the emperor's order, and ran further down the hallway. She then reached the other side of the palace, where there was a garden of beautiful flowers, and a lake of crystal beauty and full of pokemon life. Now there's only a red lake of lifeless pokemon bodies, and burned roses that are turned into a crisp. Grace looked around. "Where's that entrance? If I get to the orb fast, I might be able to wake Kyogre and save the islands before Tyan kills Rukias." She then saw a ten by twelve foot hole in the Cliffside that's behind the palace. "Yes, the Sea Tap caverns."

She ran into the entrance, hoping that she could get to the orb before Tyan wins the pokemon battle against Rukias, and finish him off. The whole cavern was dark, wet, the walls had ancient hieroglyphics and ancient writing that could have been made hundreds of years ago. "Where is the orb?" She asked herself. She never had been in the Sea Tap cavern before, so she doesn't know which way to turn to. "If only the emperor were here, he would have leaded me to the orb."

Just then, she heard laughter, but not any kind of laughter. An evil kind of laughter, and this laugh was very familiar to her. "No!!!" She gasped, her skin turned pale as a Dewgong's skin. It looked like she has seen the emperor's dead body. "It can't be." She immediately followed the sound of the laughter, it was really close, she made a sharp left turn, and the laughter leaded her to a room where it had hieroglyphics of Kyogre and lots of water pokemon. In the middle of the room was a chest completely made out of pure sapphire, it made a blue shine that made the entire stony room glow blue. "You!!!" She pointed her finger at the figure on the other side of the room.

The figure was a muscular man with a cobalt blue cape, long black hair, with eyes that are as cold blue as the arctic tundra, tainted white robe, and a leaf crown that has thorns, piercing his skin like leather. It was the corrupted emperor; Tyan also has a height of 6'10, which is one of the reasons why Grace really fears emperor Tyan. It made her feel like she's standing right in front of a powerful giant who has command over an entire island and can hang her at his pleasure. It made Grace's heart beat faster then a Rapndash's gallop across the land, and sweat poured down her pale face. The emperor just stared dead straight at Grace, then said with a piercing tone. "You must be Grace, Emperor Rukias's girlfriend."

Grace took a few small steps forward, only to stop about seven metres from her last spot, and 14 metres from Tyan. She looked at the emperor straight into his freezing blue eyes, trying to me intimidating as him, but her legs started to shake out of control as soon she stared into Tyans face. She then tried to say to Tyan without making the words sounds like she's scared as hell. "Why are you doing this Tyan, why do you want to control Kyogre?"

Tyan just made smirk, responding to Grace's question with a question of his own. "The question should be why do I want to destroy Kyogre?" Grace just stood there, stunned by the question. She just slump to the floor in total disbelief, and lifted her head to look at the emperor. "You see, an emperor like me has no chance to control Kyogre to help me rule the seas. Kyogre only helps humans that have a heart as pure as the waters of the sea, and that person I know of is you."

Grace then realized what Tyan's reasons for destroying the orb were. He knew that Kyogre will never let him control it, and someone as pure as Grace can. So by destroying the orb, Grace can never awaken Kyogre and the islands will be lost underneath the tainted sea for eternity by the war that is currently happening. Grace had to do something quick; she can see Tyan focusing his attention on to the chest that rested in the middle of the room. He started to walk towards the chest. "I'm not going to let you destroy the orb!!!" She ran towards Tyan like a rampaging Taurus and punched him on the left eye, hoping the extreme force she put into it will knock him unconscious long enough for her to grab and run.

Tyan stumbled back, feeling the force of the punch very aggressively. Unfortunately, he didn't fell to the floor into some sort of coma; instead, he looked at Grace, very angry for being punched by a Nuvando villager. Blood started to leak out from the open wound on his left eye like a crimson tear, covering his eye with red visions while the rest of the blood ram down his cheeks and dripped on to the floor. Tyan got up as fast as a pikachu's quick attack and grabbed Grace's right arm, squeezing it tighter every second. "I never like being punched, especially by a pathetic Nuvando like you." He then thrown Grace to a wall like a rag doll, and watched as Grace screamed in pain from the pain that's stinging all over her body and fallen to the ground, unable to move. "Now, back to the whole reason I'm here." Tyan looked at the glittering chest.

"No," Grace said very faintly, watching as Tyan walked slowly towards the chest. Thanks to the bloody eye Grace gave him, Tyan now only has vision from the right eye, so has to walk very slowly or else he'll fall. Grace tried her best to get up, but the impact on the wall messed up her spine very badly, so it's impossible for her to even move parts of her body. "I got to stop Tyan before the orb is lost forever." She continued to try, but as many times as she tried, she always failed. Grace couldn't do anything but to lie on the floor and watch as Tyan got closer and closer to the chest the orb is in. Then, all of the sudden, Rukias's Crawdaunt charged into the room, and snapped his claws onto Tyan's left foot. Tyan screamed in pain as Crawdaunt's claws dig deeper into his foot, nearly cutting it off from so much pressure. Crawdaunt tapped its legs on to the ground while it continues to tighten the grip. "Crawdaunt," Grace called out to the giant lobster pokemon. "Stop what you are doing; Tyan will kill you if you don't run away from here."

Crawdaunt simply ignored Grace and continued on putting more pressure to Tyan's foot. "So you want to play games you miserable little crab!?!?" Tyan yelled at Crawdaunt. "Then I'll show you the rules of this game, a game that I like to cal--" before Tyan could finish his sentence, Crawdaunt pressured his claws so deep into his foot, it snapped the bone in half. Tyan screamed out loud in withering pain and collapsed to the floor. Crawdaunt let go of Tyan and sidestepped its way over to Grace, while Tyan grabbed a hold of his left foot in pain and groaned like an injured Arcanine. "Damn you… I'll get that orb if it's the last thing I do."

Grace ran towards the chest before Tyan even had a chest to get up, and opened the chest. There, lying on the blue silk that's bundled up into a scrunched ball at the bottom of the chest was a blue orb that had ancient carvings of the leviathan pokemon, surrounded by waves of crystal clear water. It was the treasure that Rukias wanted Grace to get before Tyan laid his tainted fingers on it. "Finally," Grace said as he looks out into the opening at the other side of the room that had the view of the entire ocean, which was like a sort of balcony, "Can you see this Rukias? If you're up there in heaven, then I guess you failed to protect me, but I won't fail to save the islands for you and the inhabitants."

Grace placed her hands around the orb as gently as if it were made out of thin glass, and gently picked it up. She then runs toward the balcony, but Tyan had quick movements on his hands, and grabbed Grace on the right foot. "You think I'm going to let you summon Kyogre you little brat?" Tyan yelled in anger as he pulled Grace as fast like a Seviper striking on its prey "Think again!!!"

Grace fell hard onto the floor, scraping her right knee so bad that a lot of skin is missing from it. It bled really badly, and the pain was tremendous for the young girl to take. She yelped in pain like an injured Vulpix and accidentally let go of the orb. She saw in horror as it flown through the air and landed a few feet from the edge of the balcony. If she doesn't get to it in time in time, the blue crystal ball will roll over the edge and fall into the ocean. She then remembered Rukias's Crawdaunt that came to her aid and snapped Tyan's foot. She looked at the lobster pokemon who is side walking towards her to aid her "Cradawnt," she yelled for the pokemon. "Please retrieve the orb before it falls over into the ocean!!!"

Crawdaunt received the comment and sidestepped as fast as its little legs can do it. Luckily for Grace, Rukias has been training his pokemon to be faster and stronger, so Crawdaunt was sidestepping faster then the orb was rolling to the edge. The orb rolled closer and closer to the edge, and was about to tip over, when Snap!!! Crawdaunt's claws closed onto the orb, saving it from being lost at sea. It did a little tap dance for its success.

"Crawdaunt you did it," Grace yelled with tears of joy. "Now just wait here, I'll come to you to get the orb." But then she remembered that she scraped her right knee thanks to Tyan, but even that wouldn't let that stop her. She got up, and walked very slowly to Crawdaunt, but moan every time she shifted her weight to her right leg. "Wait," she then remembered something that pinged in her mind. "What about Tyan?" She turned around, and just simply her jaw dropped.

Tyan lay there, not even twitching. A pool of blood formed around and underneath the corrupt emperor, and his colour was simply drained from his entire body. Grace couldn't believe it. Tyan, Emperor of Dyinka… Is dead, she assumed that Tyan died from massive blood loss, and the wound it must have came out of was the left foot, the same one Crawdaunt snapped in half. "Oh well," Grace said to herself, not even caring that the emperor died. "He deserves to die for all the chaos he created." She focused her attention back to Crawdaunt, "Now," she said to the lobster pokemon as she walked towards it, being slower then a Slowbro. "Crawdaunt, thank you for helping me in my time of need, please give me the orb so that we can call the legendary pokemon Kyogre together."

Crawdaunt raised the orb high into the air, it was almost like Grace was the empress the way she received the orb from Rukias's pokemon. Grace grabbed the orb and ran to the edge of the balcony, with Crawdaunt following her. She stopped in front of the ocean view, and looked down into the ocean floor that's eleven feet below them. She closed his eyes and began chanting these words to summon Kyogre.

_Leviathan of waves, hear my call_

_The once great sea has taken a deadly fall_

_Only you can help me resurrect the sea from its crimson shade_

_Come forth, and bring peace to the kingdoms of the oceans_

_Come forth, mighty sea pokemon Kyogre_

A rumble was felt throughout the entire room; it shook Grace and Crawdaunt for at least a few minutes. And then, silence. Grace thought that the words she spoken were not the words that will summon Kyogre, and unfortunately, if those were not the words that will summon the beast, then Grace has lost, cause the manuscript that has the words to summon the beast has been lost in a fire that happened a few days ago when a Dyinka soldier snuck into the empire and burned everything that was a link to awakening Kyogre.

Then another rumble filled the room, but this one being larger then the last one, and the water showing a lump forming in front of the balcony. Grace watched in awe as the lump got bigger, bigger, and higher as the top nearly touched the tip of the balcony. Crawdaunt watched in awe to as a large figure was coming out of the balcony to. Then the water just washed down the large being and raced down into the waters. Grace's jaw dropped as she looked at the figure, and then muttered the name. "Kyogre."

The figure that risen itself from the ocean depths was a giant orca like pokemon, with large blue fins, red markings all over it's body, small yellow eyes that strike the soul of anybody who stares into it, and a tail that looks like it came from a legendary bird pokemon. There was no mistake about it, Grace had managed to use the right words, and summon the legendary pokemon of the sea, Kyogre. A voice ranged throughout the entire room. "Who calls me from my aquatic rest?"

Grace took a step forward to reveal herself to the ocean leviathan, "It was I who called you Kyogre," the pokemon looked at Grace with those amber eyes. At first Grace gulped in fear, but she took a deep breath and explained everything to Kyogre, "my name is Grace Fyoja, a servant of Emperor Rukias, ruler of Nuvando. I have called you because it was a direct order from Rukias himself, and we need your help. Great pokemon of the sea, the two islands are collapsing into the oceans from this war that slaughtered the people and pokemon alike. The corrupt emperor Tyan has already been killed, so there's no need to worry of another war, but I'm begging for your help to stop this war from progressing further into oblivion. Please Kyogre, I am begging you."

Kyogre just stared at Grace, showing no emotion. It then said to Grace, "Alright then, get onto my back." Kyogre lowered itself deeper into the ocean, about 5 feet deeper so that Grace could get onto it. Grace jumped onto Kyogre and hold on to its left fin. "Now hold on Grace, because this is going to be one bumpy ride."

Grace held on to the left fin even tighter as Kyogre swam towards the main battle scene, at the border between the islands of Nuvando and Dyinka. Grace watch in terror as ships from both islands are set ablaze, soldiers slashing at each other and using their pokemon to beat up each other. It was a gruesome sight indeed. "I have never seen so much chaos in all of my life," Kyogre said to Grace. "I can see your reason for why this war needs to end now. I will try my best to end this war right now Grace Fyoja."

A smile was formed on Grace's face. She was really pleased to hear that Kyogre was going to stop the war, just like the prophecy Rukias told her. Kyogre drew closer and closer to the battle scene. As the large leviathan gotten closer to the bloodshed, the soldiers and the pokemon stopped attacking each other and look with shock. They all watch as Kyogre grew closer to them, one of the soldiers of Dyinka shouted. "A vast me lads, Kyogre draws near to end the bloodshed of this war."

The soldiers just ignored him, and continued to stare at the majestic pokemon as Kyogre stopped in front of the soldiers and pokemon. Grace looked down at the pokemon and soldiers from atop of Kyogre's back, the fighting ones were simply stunned at the sight of Grace on top of a powerful pokemon like Kyogre. "People of Nuvando and Dyinka," Grace said to the people, "I am your new empress of your homes; I have summoned Kyogre for me to become empress and to bring peace to these islands. Rukias would have wanted peace to our homes, and for us to work together in peace and harmony, but Tyan wanted this war to continue so that he could kill Rukias and rule both islands. Alas, he succeeded into finishing off Rukias and Vaporeon, but thanks to his Crawdaunt, the orb that brings forth Kyogre has been saved, and Tyan was killed by his own thirst for conquest and will never haunt the island of Dyinka again."

For a moment, the people who listened to her speech (ironically, all of the pokemon and island inhabitants joined with the fighting soldiers to listen to Grace's words) just fell silent, at first they didn't know what to do now. Then, one by one, the people, soldiers, and pokemon, started clapping. Some pokemon just made clicks with their claws to do a clap, while others splashed the waters. It didn't matter how they clap though, Grace knew, that everybody was giving out positive reactions to her speech, and she knew then that the prophecy came true. Kyogre then told grace. "That was a good speech young one, the prophecy of an emperor who could awaken me had came true. Only that instead of an emperor, it's an empress."

Grace chuckled at that, and simply raised her arms high into the air in front of everybody. She then heard clicking sounds coming from behind her, Grace turned around, and find that it was Crawdaunt. It must have snuck on to Kyogre without her even looking, but Kyogre didn't seem to mind the extra company that was on its back. Crawdaunt joined in and raised its claws high into the air with Grace, showing that the two did it in bringing peace to the two islands. Everybody cheered for the two, and Kyogre sink itself down a little so that Grace and the Crawdaunt could get onto the land. Once the two got onto the sandy shores, the mythical pokemon sank back into the sea, disappearing from the peoples and pokemons eyes.

Three years had passed since the war ended, and for once, there was no blood anywhere that shed. The Nuvando and Dyinka villagers and pokemon are at peace with one another, and are the best of friends. The battleships that once roam the sea are now tucked away in the ocean floor from war damage that sunk the ships or from villagers who never want to see another weapon as long as they lived. As for Grace and Crawdaunt, they now live in the temple where it was once the home of Rukias. Everything has been restored from the hallway to the throne room, but there's another room added to this temple. It is a memorial room to Rukias for all the great deeds he has done to the land of Nuvando, and for helping Grace in his last moments of his life. It's also a memorial to Rukias's Vaporeon, who helped Grace by defending the path to the cavern from oncoming soldiers. As for Grace and Crawdaunt, let's just say they are now in the throne room, listening to help needed from villagers, and giving them the help they needed.


End file.
